Bathtime Fun
by LivingInADream95
Summary: What happens when Joey comes home to find Rachel in the tub. I promise the story is better than my description, and title for that matter. Rated M for a reason.


**AN: Well this certainly turned out to be longer than I had anticipated. This is just a little fantasy I had brewing in my head and wanted to explore. I am a huge Friends fan, always have been, always will be. I noticed that there wasn't much in the way of Friends fanfiction, so I decided to try my hand at writing a story of my own. This is just a one shot, however if people like it I may start an actual story with this pairing. I always wished Rachel and Joey had ended up together. I'm warning you now, this is rated M for a reason. This story is pure smut. If you don't like smut, you have definitely come to the wrong place. Let me know what you think **

Rachel sank into a luxurious bubble bath after a long and exhausting day at work. She could feel the tension seeping away into the hot water, leaving her in a cocoon of relaxation. This moment of calm didn't last very long though. After a brief fifteen minutes of bliss had went by, she heard the door shut and something knock over off of what she assumed was the counter; a sure sign that Joey was home. Rachel sighed, knowing her alone time was over and it was back to reality. Back to admiring her roommate, and best friend, from afar.

She still couldn't quite understand how or when she had fallen for Joey, but she was certain that it had in fact happened. She had been struggling with these feelings for the past few months and they were only growing stronger. She was still a little shocked at how well Joey was taking to the role of uncle/guardian of Emma. She hadn't expected him to be such a good… well the only word for it really was parent. Joey treated Emma as if she were his own and he treated Rachel as a man should treat his wife. Rachel had fallen in love with this side of him that so few people ever got to see. She saw the real Joey.

After a few minutes of commotion outside she heard footsteps approaching, followed by a soft rapt at the bathroom door.

"Rach, you in there?" Joey asked, his voice timid.

Rachel was taken aback by his tone, used to the self-confident playboy that was typical Joey Tribbiani. She couldn't keep the curiosity out of her voice as she replied, "Yeah, Joe, I'm in here. You can come in if you want."

She knew that last part was risky, but she wanted to take the risk and see what may come of it. Joey in the bathroom with her while she was in the tub would be a memory that would fill many a fantasy for Rachel. She knew nothing would happen between them, but a girl could dream couldn't she?

Joey stood there motionless on the other side of the door, wanting desperately to be in there with her, but afraid he would do something to jeopardize their friendship. He didn't want to risk making a move and scaring her off, but he also didn't want to miss this once in a lifetime opportunity to see Rachel in a bubble bath. That thought was enough to make his decision for him. _Leave it to me to think with my dick_, he scolded himself before opening the door hesitantly.

He stepped into the room slowly, giving them both time to adjust. He risked a shy glance in her direction to see how she was reacting to the situation. She smiled at him sweetly and gestured for him to sit down on the toilet beside the tub. They were both trying desperately to keep their attraction for the other hidden. Rachel's heart rate had accelerated the moment he opened the door and as he sat down she was slowly getting it back to a slightly more normal rate.

Joey sat on the toilet and angled his body towards Rachel. They both looked at each other for a few minutes, neither of them knowing what to say.

"So… Uh… How was your day?" Joey finally asked, having to clear his throat to mask his nervous tone.

"Stressful," she replied with a sigh, proud that her voice didn't betray the emotion she felt for this man.

Months of living together had taught them both strategies on hiding their attraction from one another.

Joey looked at her with concern in his eyes and said, "Aww I'm sorry to hear that Rach." He was silent for a few moments before timidly asking if she would like a massage.

Rachel bit her lower lip, a gesture Joey knew to be one she frequently did subconsciously when she was nervous. He couldn't help but find it endearing. He smiled to himself.

Rachel finally spoke. "I would love a back rub," she said with a smile.

Joey stood up and sat on the edge of the bathtub gingerly, looking at her for a sign on what to do next. She turned her body slightly in an attempt to make her back more accessible, but it didn't take a genius to realize that wouldn't work. The tub was far too small for the position to be in any way comfortable. She moved back to her original position and looked at him with her head slightly cocked to the side in thought.

"I don't think we're going to be able to do this without you getting in the tub behind me," Rachel said, leaving it as an open invitation for him to join her.

Joey looked into her eyes for confirmation as he asked, "You sure about this?"

Rachel just nodded and scooted forward in the tub to give him room to get in behind her.

"So should I take everything off or…" Joey asked nervously.

"Yeah… I mean… I want you to be comfortable," she stammered.

Joey smiled, glad he wasn't the only one feeling unsure. He knew this was a pivotal moment in their relationship and he didn't want to do something to screw it up.

Joey slowly started to remove his clothes, feeling self-conscious for the first time since he was a teenager. He felt more vulnerable in that moment than ever before. He was worried that Rachel might not find him attractive. He didn't think he could handle that. It would probably break his heart to see a look of disgust or apathy on her face. Luckily that was not her response at all.

Rachel watched as he undressed, eyes fixed on the newly exposed skin. When all of his clothes had hit the ground she couldn't contain the gasp that escaped her lips. She had pictured Joey naked countless times, and even seen glimpses of his naked body on occasion, but never in her wildest dreams had she expected this. The man was incredibly sexy. He practically oozed sex. She always knew Joey was in good shape, but she hadn't expected to see such hard muscle beneath all of those baggy clothes.

When Joey gave her that classic sexy smirk of his she realized that her jaw had been hanging open the entire time. She quickly closed her mouth, feeling her face heat up in the process.

"Uh… Sorry about that…" she mumbled in embarrassment.

"Nothing to be sorry about Rach," he said with a smile.

"So are you going to join me in here or what? This tub is feeling a little empty."

"Is that sass I hear Ms Green?" he replied with a chuckle.

"Joey!" Rachel moaned in exasperation.

Joey decided he'd tortured her enough for the time being and slowly made his way into the bathtub. He'd done this a few times before, so the task wasn't overly difficult for him, but seeing as how this was Rachel, he felt it necessary to take extra precautions. He didn't want to move things along too quickly. He was afraid he might scare her off. He wanted to ease them into things, and make sure they both felt comfortable with the situation.

Rachel turned her head to look at Joey as he situated himself snugly behind her. They exchanged shy smiles with one another. Rachel leaned back against him and Joey wrapped his arms around her waist. They sat there in silence, both enjoying the long waited physical contact.

"This is nice," Joey said with a sigh of contentment.

"Mhmm," Rachel agreed.

Joey leaned forward a little and rested his head on Rachel's shoulder. She decided to take the opportunity while she had it and turned her head to face Joey's. She didn't even have to lean in, they were already so close that their lips were nearly touching as it was. She remained still for a few seconds, feeling his heavy breaths against her skin. She felt her center moistening with anticipation.

Joey couldn't take the suspense any longer, he closed the distance between them and brushed his lips against hers softly. Rachel reciprocated immediately, deepening the kiss. When the bruising kisses were no longer enough, Rachel brushed her tongue across his lips. Joey granted her entrance right away, parting his lips enough to allow her tongue to snake in and press against his. Their tongues mingled together lazily for a while, but soon they needed more.

Rachel decided their current position was not conducive to a good make out session, so she clumsily twisted herself around so that she was facing Joey. He pulled her onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck lazily and resumed their kissing. Joey wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against his body. Even that didn't feel close enough.

Joey's member quickly stiffened to its full length with Rachel straddling him the way she was. She started to grind her center against him, eliciting a moan of pure ecstasy from Joey.

Joey let his hands roam to her breasts, kneading them softly. This time it was Rachel's turn to moan in pleasure. She threw her head back in bliss as he lower his head to her breasts and began to lap at them and suck her nipples, nipping lightly. Rachel ran her fingers through his hair, gripping at the strands when the pleasure intensified.

Rachel placed her hands on either side of Joey's face and pulled him up to kiss her. As they kissed she started to grind against him with more fervor than before, feeling her arousal take over her.

Joey broke the kiss suddenly, panting and out of breath her said, "I think it's time we move this to my room, Beautiful."

Rachel nodded her head in agreement and untangled herself from him slowly, making her way out of the tub. Once they were both out, Joey scooped her up into his arms and carried her into his room in the bridal carry. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into him, loving the romantic gesture.

When they reached his bedroom, Joey laid her down gently on the bed. Before positioning himself on the bed and picking up where they left off, Joey went over to his nightstand and grabbed a condom and some body oil, remembering his earlier promise of a massage.

Rachel laid there eagerly awaiting the feel of him on top of her. She let out a sigh of disappointment when he sat next to her instead. He smirked at her reaction, pleased that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

He caressed her cheek and said, "Don't worry, Beautiful, we're getting to that. First I'm going to take care of you."

Rachel smiled and propped herself up on her elbows so she could give him a tender kiss, which he gladly returned.

"Alright, now you just lay back and let Joey work his magic," he said with a wink, sounding more like the Joey she was used to.

She obeyed his request and laid back down on the bed, resting her arms beneath her head.

Joey popped open the bottle of oil and poured some onto his hands, rubbing them together to warm the oil up. After he felt it was sufficiently warm he moved himself so that he was straddling her and began working on her breasts.

He rubbed his hands around her breasts in a gentle circular motion, occasionally paying special attention to her hard, aching nipples. Her core was already throbbing from his ministrations and he had only just begun.

Rachel whimpered as he worked his way slowly down her torso, nearing her center. Her hands were in his hair once again, urging him to move lower.

Joey gave her belly button a tender kiss and then continued his journey down to her treasure trove. Taking his time, using his experience to provide the optimum pleasure for her. He wanted their first time to be special, something they would always remember and look back on with fond memories.

By now Rachel was begging and pleading for him to get to her center.

When he finally did, and ran his fingers over her mound and between her lips gently, she let out a strangled moan. He couldn't help but moan as well when he felt how wet she was.

Joey lowered his body so that his head was positioned between her legs. He flicked his tongue over her clit, making her cry out and grasp his scalp tightly. Joey didn't mind the small prick of pain this was causing, it only served to intensify his pleasure. He was surprised out how pleasurable he was finding it to focus solely on her needs and her arousal.

Joey continued to suck and lap at her clit until she was begging him for more. He was happy to oblige. He slowly inserted one finger, curling it and working it in and out slowly. Gradually he picked up speed until finally he inserted another finger. He rubbed at her breasts with his free hand.

It wasn't long before his fingers weren't enough and Rachel began to squirm and beg for him to finally be inside her.

He grabbed the condom that had been forgotten on the bed. He opened it and slid it onto himself. Rachel spread her legs and pulled them in closer to her body, giving him more access to her center. Joey positioned himself between her legs and ran his member along her clit and lips, teasing her. She began to writhe with impatience. Joey slowly inserted the tip into her. He gradually inserted his length into her, taking his time, knowing he was a lot to take in.

Rachel sighed in contentment when he was fully sheathed inside of her. Joey leaned over her, bracing himself on either side of her body, and started moving in and out slowly. He leaned over further so he could kiss her passionately as he rocked his hips at a leisurely pace.

They were both moaning loudly as Joey began to increase the tempo and force of his thrusts. He could feel her wall starting to tighten around him, signaling that she was close. By now she had her legs wrapped around his waist, keeping him close to her. He rubbed her clit, edging her closer to her tipping point. He could feel his orgasm closely approaching. He struggled to hold back, wanting her to come first.

He started mumbling words of encouragement to her as he continued to pump in and out of her roughly. Before long she was spasming with the shocks of her orgasm. He came as she cried out his name in ecstasy.

He let himself collapse on top of her, careful not to crush her with his weight. She let out a happy sigh and kissed his temple.

"I love you, Joey," she said softly.

He raised himself up to look at her, grinning from ear to ear. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. After a long kiss he breathlessly said, "I love you, Rach."


End file.
